A Change in the Taisho Timeline
by Golden Lady Vampyra
Summary: Four year old Sylitina Higurashi falls down the well with 16 year old Kagome only to be sent to another time. Now she is in the time of Inu No Taisho. After 12 years of living with Lord Kai, Sylitina forgets her time in the future. At age 16, Sylitina runs away scared of getting married. She is now a princess on an adventure. ENJOY!
1. Prologue

Today was the birthday of both Sylitina and Kagome Higurashi, Kagome was now 16 and Sylitina was now 4. Both were leaving the shrine to share their birthday together but Souta stopped them. Their brother was standing in front of the well-house. "Souta, you're not supposed to be near the well-house." Kagome scolded him.

"But Buyo went in there," Souta pleaded his place.

"I'll go look for him. Stay here." Kagome ordered.

Kagome descended into the darkness known as the well-house. She saw no sign of Buyo, but as she walked deeper into well-house, she saw the well glowing. "I don't see Buyo."

"He went near the well. Aaahhhh!" Souta shrieked while the stairs creaked as he went down them.

All of a sudden, a centipede like woman came out of the well. It screamed for some kind of sacred jewel. Then, she grabbed Kagome and started to drag her towards the well. Sylitina ran from the entrance of the well-house and to Kagome. She pulled on their waist only to be pulled into the well with Kagome.

They were surrounded by a pale pink light, but all of a sudden Kagome disappeared. There was a flash of light and then, the light turned to a pale purple. Now Sylitina was all alone in the bottom of a well. And so she started crying for Kagome. It wasn't until someone peered in a few hours later that she stopped. "Hello, little one. How did you get down there?" he called down to her.

"I don't know," she whimpered. She couldn't remember a thing except for her big sister, Kagome, and, of course, her name.

"Well, let's get you out of there'" the man said. When she got out of the well, he introduced himself, "I am Kai Otanashi, a human ruler of these lands. What is your name?"

"Sylitina."

"Do you have an relatives in this area of Japan?"

"I don't remember if I do or don't. I don't remember anything."

"Since you do not remember if you have any relatives here, you can come and live with me."

"Really? Thank you, Kai-sama!"

_End of Prologue_

(A/N: I just wanted to let you know Kai is not one of those creeper guys. And a four-year-old would most likely go with a stranger seeing as they're four. But then again, when I was four, I didn't do that only because my mother had it programmed into me and my sister's brains. Anyway Read & review, please. And I understand Sylitina is not a Japanese name but still she's supposed to be Kagome and Souta's half-sister and half Romanian. It is a name I came up with. She will most likely be the main character in most of my stories or my OC Vampyra. Vampyra shall appear in this story as a villain, so watch for her.)


	2. Chapter 1 - The Treaty

_12 years later_

"Happy Birthday, Sylitina!" sang the servants. They said things like; "You're now 16! Look at how big you've grown! I wish you were still a little child that way we could keep you longer." and other things.

As they celebrated outside near the koi pond, two figures observed them from inside the castle. "Shouldn't you tell her of our agreement?" asked the demon in the room.

"I won't spoil her birthday for her, she deserves some happiness in her life before she marries your son." said the second figure, who was human.

"We don't know who my son will pick just yet and you assume who he will pick." the demon lord said.

"It is very obvious who he will pick. One of my daughters is scared of basically everything and the other is adventurous. Your son, I can tell, will not want a wife who sits around acting all prissy. No offense, but he would most likely kill her." said the human lord.

"Well, that is very true."

"My friend we will have trouble out of my daughter, Sylitina, I can assure you that."

The next day, one of the her father's servants came up to her, "Sylitina-sama, your father requests your presence. Oh, and happy birthday." he smiled.

While she walked to her fathers office, she thought of reasons of why her father would want to see her other than to wish her happy birthday. When she got there, the news she received was not something she wanted to hear.

"Sylitina, please sit. The news I'm about to tell you is something you don't want to hear." he sounded tired, as if he had just had weight a heavy weight placed upon his shoulders. "I never wished it would come to this but we have to form a treaty with the demons. They are killing to many humans and we humans are aggravating them, trying to kill them too much. I have already met with the demon Lord of this land and we have reached an agreement."

"And that is?"

"Well, this is the part you may not like. Our agreement was that his son would marry either you or your sister."

"Well. At least we have that little problem sorted, Sakura will marry him."

"Actually, his son is to decided which of you he would prefer to marry since there is two of you and your both about the same age."

"What!"


End file.
